Love Conquers All
by Starherd
Summary: Nothing can stand in the way of their True Love... particularly not death. Intentionally bad 3x4 Winner 1st Place Trembling Lip Award 2001 Worst AngstDeath


Love Conquers All  
  
  
It was the darkest part of the night, that part just before the sun   
peers over the horizon to see if it's safe to come up yet, in a run-down   
part of a dark, post-industrial city. Dear little Quatre knew that he   
shouldn't be out alone at this time of night, but everyone had gotten   
drunk at Duo's party on the other side of town, so there hadn't been   
anyone to drive him home. But that was okay - he walked with a grin and   
a light step, buoyed up by the thought of all the flirting and petting   
he'd participated in at the party. Trowa was such a hottie.  
  
As the innocent boy hurried along between the huge abandoned warehouses   
that lined the street to his trendy downtown penthouse (the sort of   
accomodation one of his wealthy status should have in any city), he   
didn't notice the silent eyes that watched him from an alley. As he   
passed the small, dark cross street, a trio of Leos quietly stepped out   
behind him.  
  
"And where are you going, little boy?" The voice of one of the Leo's   
drunken pilots boomed out from the mecha's speakers. Quatre turned and   
gasped, his wide sea-blue eyes widening even further in fear.  
  
"Why don't you let us give you a riiiiide," sang out another.  
  
Terrified at the prospect of being raped by mechas, the smallest Gundam   
pilot turned and ran for all he was worth.  
  
Which really mustn't have been much, despite his family fortune, since   
the Leos quickly overtook him. "Naughty naughty, now you've got to play   
with us," the third Leo said.  
  
Suddenly, a single blood-red rose streaked down out of nowhere, sticking   
improbably into the asphalt street by its stem. With the rose blocking   
its path, the agressing Leo couldn't proceed, and its pilot cried out,   
"What the -"  
  
Quatre and the three Leos looked up (luckily Quatre could look between   
the legs of one of the Leos). Perched precariously on the peak of the   
roof of one of the warehouses was...  
  
THE SIXTH GUNDAM.  
  
The Sixth Gundam, origin and pilot unknown, that had been stalking the   
city streets and mercilessly killing evildoers in the night. The Sixth   
Gundam, which had been terrorizing the city's impure masses in its   
relentless pursuit of justice. The Sixth Gundam, whose vigilante   
pursuits had so far gone unchecked...  
  
It was crouched like a beast, a tattered cape streaming from its   
shoulders in the fortuitous wind, its face obscured by a frightening   
half clown-mask.  
  
It was more than the Leo pilots' intoxicated minds could handle, and   
they all ran away screaming like little girls, leaving the white-golden   
haired boy all alone with the Sixth Gundam. Quatre stared with his   
precious mouth hanging open.  
  
Just as the mysterious Sixth Gundam stood to move away, the old   
warehouse's roof cracked, and with a tremendous crash (that would surely   
go unnoticed in this deserted part of town) the Gundam fell through the   
roof and into the warehouse. All fell silent.  
  
Without thinking, Quatre ran into the warehouse.  
  
The small boy picked his way over the rubble, and was shocked to see   
that the Gundam lying inside the warehouse was not the Sixth Gundam, but   
Trowa's Heavyarms! Quatre caught sight of the frightening clown mask   
lying in the debris near the Gundam's head. Holy smokes - with the mask   
on, it had looked like a totally different Gundam! Trowa had everyone   
fooled!  
  
Quatre scampered up onto Heavyarms, excited to congratulate Trowa on his   
vigilante charade, and to tell him that he'd found out his secret, and   
ask if there was any way that he could help out.  
  
Unfortunately, there was a metal beam stabbing into the Gundam's chest,   
right where the cockpit was. With an incredible strength borne of   
adrennalin, Quatre ripped the metal away, tossing aside pieces three   
times his size until he could get the mangled hatch open. All the time,   
he was crying, "Trowa! Trowa! Trowaaaaaa!!!"  
  
The metal pulled away, revealing the pilot's broken body, his own clown   
mask knocked aside, his unibang fetchingly covering half his face in the   
mask's stead. As Quatre reached down to tenderly touch his face,   
Trowa's eyes fluttered open, and he took a shaky breath - but was   
quickly wracked with coughing. Blood trickled from the corner of his   
mouth. "Qua... Quatre...?"  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre gasped, horrified. "Oh, Trowa!"  
  
"Quatre..." Trowa coughed more blood. "So... cold... Dying... Keep...   
me... warm..."  
  
Quatre gathered his friend's shattered body into his arms, aggravating   
his internal injuries.  
  
"Goodbye," Trowa sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
"No, wait! Trowa! I've just realized, you're the most important thing   
in my life!" Quatre howled, sobbing. By now, all these blood stains   
were never going to wash out of his favorite pink shirt... But he didn't   
care about that right now. "Trowa! Don't die!" he screamed.  
  
When he got no response from Trowa, he knew that there was only one   
thing to do. Praying to whatever god would have him that his Vampiel   
nature would be strong enough to create a Vampire, Quatre bared his   
fangs in a snarl that looked utterly adorable on his young features.   
"Forgive me, Trowa," he murmured, before plunging his fangs deep into   
Trowa's neck. **If only we were really necking!** he thought as he   
sucked down as much of the other Gundam pilot's blood as he could.   
Then, finding a sharp piece of metal among the debris, he slit his wrist   
and pressed it to Trowa's dead blue lips. "Drink, drink, please drink,"   
he sniffled, completely covered in blood. It was starting to smell.  
  
Suddenly, Trowa's body twitched, and he opened his eyes. Finding   
Quatre's wrist pressed against his lips, with the boy's blood in his   
mouth and throat, he instantly became aroused.  
  
"Trowa! You're... you're Undead!" Quatre cried gleefully. For some   
reason, his hand was in Trowa's crotch. "Oh, my Trowa! I'll never lose   
you again!"  
  
But, as Dawn was fast approaching, there was no time for the happy   
couple to have Really Hot Sex. Instead, Quatre (after explaining why he   
could go out in daylight, while Trowa wouldn't be able to) covered up   
the Gundam's hatch with some extra metal that was just laying around,   
making Heavyarms into Trowa's coffin. Then he went home.  
  
The next night, he went back to the warehouse and greeted Trowa as he   
woke up. They then had Really Hot Sex. Then they went and drank the   
blood of some unidentified hookers, and then went back to Quatre's place   
and had more Really Hot Sex.  
  
The lovers lived happily for a long time. Trowa even bought Quatre a   
new pink shirt. But such good times could not last...  
  
And so one night, in Quatre's penthouse, it happened. Trowa and Quatre   
were having Really Hot Sex in the bathroom when Quatre, whom Trowa had   
bent over the toilet, slipped. Trowa had been leaning heavily on his   
lover, and when Quatre unexpectedly shifted, he fell to the side -   
impaling himself on the wooden handle of he toilet plunger.  
  
"I... Love... You... Quatre!" He gasped as his body shriveled up into   
that of the half-rotted corpse he should have been.  
  
"No! No, Trowa, oh, nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Quatre screamed. "No,   
Trowa, I won't lose you again...!"  
  
Quatre knew what to do. He used his superhuman strength to remove the   
plunger and carry his lover's naked body into the dining room, which had   
a hardwood floor. Working quickly, he laid Trowa on the small table,   
then grabbed his glow-in-the-dark chalk and inscribed magical symbols   
all around the makeshift alter. After adding a few candles, all he   
needed was a virgin sacrifice.  
  
That almost presented a problem. Of all the girls he knew... oh wait.   
Of course. He *did* know a virgin!  
  
He dialed up her number as he pulled on his black robes. "Hi,   
Catherine? Trowa and I were wondering if you could come over..."  
  
After the ritual, Quatre and his newly Zombified lover hid Catherine's   
body in Heavyarms (which was still lying in the warehouse), after Trowa   
ate her brain. Then they had Really Hot Sex.  
  
The brain-eating was a bit more difficult to hide than the blood-  
drinking, but Quatre and Trowa were in love, and nothing could stand in   
their way. After all, Love conquers all.  
  
Eventually, Trowa could no longer walk on his own, as his body had   
continued to rot after Zombification. Quatre grew increasingly   
despondent as he watched his lover waste away, but he continued to hold   
out hope...  
  
...But the final blow came when Trowa could no longer achieve an   
erection. There simply wasn't enough flesh left on his body for Quatre   
to have Really Hot Sex with, and neither of them was happy about it.   
"Ligh hinkly ighn't hurgh licking anywhore*" Trowa lamented, his tongue   
and lips having rotted away.  
  
Quatre burst into tears at the thought of never caressing Trowa's manly   
chest or tight buns again. He cried and cried, and it seemed to Trowa's   
decomposing brain as though his lover might cry all the precious blue   
out of his eyes. He put his arms - well, at least the one that still   
moved - around Quatre, and they lay together amongst their black satin   
sheets on the bed. At last Quatre quieted down into sniffles, and held   
Trowa in his arms.  
  
"I swore I'd never lose you again," Quatre sniffled, wiping his nose on   
the pillowcase. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you."  
  
"Oh, Cghatra," Trowa sighed, forcing as much air through his voice box   
as he could. "I hill alhuagh gee huigh you.**" And with that, Trowa   
died. Again.  
  
"No!" Quatre exclaimed, sobbing again. "No, no, Trowa, no! I love   
you! Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!" As he sobbed, Quatre cuddled and shook   
Trowa's body, causing his head to fall off, tumble off of the bed, and   
roll along the floor.  
  
Time passed. The other Gundam pilots, and his other friends, tried to   
console Quatre as best they could - but none of them were as good in bed   
as Trowa had been. Quatre began to waste away, pining for his lost   
love. He spent a lot of time alone, locked in his penthouse, where he   
read a lot of Edgar Allen Poe and Sylvia Plath. Sometimes at night, he   
would go out onto his balcony and stand on the edge, and stare out at   
the city below him... but something always kept him from jumping.  
  
At last, Duo convinced Quatre to come to his Halloween party on   
Halloween night. Quatre arrived without a costume, but Duo was   
determined to give his friend as good a night as he could, and had a   
costume prepared for him. And so, when the others came to the house,   
they found Duo dressed as the Pope (wearing white for once), and Quatre   
dressed as an Angel with big feathery white wings and a white toga.  
  
Everyone made sure to talk to Quatre. "How have you been?" Noin asked   
tenderly. She and Zechs were dressed as characters from Final Fantasy   
VII - Noin as Vincent Valentine and Zechs as Sephiroth.*** Noin had run   
into Quatre in the kitchen, where he was getting himself a glass of   
Absinthe.  
  
"Okay, I guess," Quatre said. The dark circles under his eyes belied   
the statement. He turned to leave the kitchen, and his wings caught in   
the doorway, knocking him back so that he spilled his Absinthe all over   
himself. Sighing, he turned sideways to exit the room, deciding to   
forget about the drink.  
  
"You shouldn't lie, dear little Quatre," Dorothy said, stalking up to   
him in her 6" stilleto heels. Dorothy was dressed as a devil   
dominatrix, red tailed corset, horns, and all. She playfully caught the   
boy's head in the loop of her coiled whip, hoping to cheer him up.  
  
"..." Quatre said, scowling as he brushed her aside. He headed out to   
the front porch, starting to hope to be by himself.  
  
"He's even starting to sound like Trowa," Dorothy sighed sadly, her   
eyebrows drooping.  
  
"Hello, Quatre," Relena said as she and Heero stepped up to the front   
door, arriving late. Relena was dressed in a short Nun habit, and Heero   
had on a choirboy robe. He looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Hi, Relena, Heero," Quatre mumbled as he pushed past them. "I'm fine,   
whatever."  
  
"Ah, there you are!" Duo's voice came from behind him, directed at   
Heero and Relena. "Good! Come on upstairs..."  
  
"Poor Quatre," Sally Po sighed, twirling her fake moustache. She had   
come for the evening as a gentleman. She glanced at Wufei, utterly   
delighted with his costume.  
  
"He's grieving like a woman," Wufei nearly sneered, turning his back on   
the doorway. His dark blue skirt swirled with the motion. "Idiot..."  
  
Quatre moved toward the porch swing, only to see a shadowy figure   
already sitting there. "Oh!" he exclaimed, taking a step back.   
"Sorry..."  
  
Lady Une turned, her gold bangle earrings jingling as she leaned into   
the light. "Oh, Quatre... it's all right. Come sit down." She took   
one hand from her lap and patted the empty space on the porch swing.   
She was dressed as a Gypsy fortune-teller.  
  
"What are *you* doing out here?" Quatre asked, curious in spite of   
himself.  
  
Did Une blush? "I just needed... some alone time," she said quietly -   
then she leaned conspiratorially toward him. "Quatre, there's something   
that I think I should tell you. I don't think that the others know,   
but... it's about Zero System..."  
  
"But that was ages ago," Quatre said, blushing himself. He hated to   
have that minor embarassment brought up.  
  
"No, listen to me," Une said, a smile creeping across her face. "You   
need to go use it some more. With a little modification... it can be   
used... to attune oneself to the dead." Her smile was small and very,   
very smug. "Here's the keys..."  
  
Quatre left the party early.  
  
Later on in the evening, when the party had quieted down, somebody dared   
Lady Une to perform a seance, since she was in costume for it. They   
broke out the Ouija board, and someone suggested that in Quatre and   
Trowa's honor, they try to contact Trowa's spirit.  
  
"Are you there, Trowa?" Lady Une intoned as all of them laid hands on   
the pointer. "We seek knowledge from the afterlife, Trowa..."  
  
The pointer began to move, spelling out, "I AM HERE."  
  
"Duo's pushing," Wufei said.  
  
"I am not!" Duo exclaimed. "I'll prove it. Trowa, tell us what being   
dead is like."  
  
The pointer spelled out, ". . ."  
  
"It *is* Trowa," Sally breathed.  
  
"What's it like where you are, Trowa?" Noin asked. "Is it good?"  
  
The pointer didn't move for a moment, then shakily began to spell out   
more words. "MMMMM. UH. MMMM OH YEAH. OH GOD. OH YES. MMMM OH   
YES OH YES YES YES..."  
  
Nobody noticed Une smiling again.  
  
...And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
...OR IS IT?  
  
  
* = "Life simply isn't worth living anymore."  
** = "Oh, Quatre... I will always be with you."  
*** = This is fan service for the author.   
  
  
-Starherd  
Author's Note: This was written for the Golden Tripe contest at  
http://home.pacbell.net/andyxray/index.html  
and is truly intended to be bad. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim of ownership on Gundam Wing, its characters, settings, etc.  
and I promise to clean them up and put them back nicely where I found them now that I've  
played with them for a bit. 


End file.
